


Vamped

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Gabe is scared, Men of Letters Bunker, Other, Turning into a Vampire, Vampire Cure, Vampire Hunt, bitten, cas looks after you, dean driving like a madman, needing to feed, needing to kill, sam makes the cure, vessel blood, wanting to drink blood, you get vamped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: You are on a vampire hunt....what could go wrong





	

 

The hunt started out well. But now here I am groaning in burning hunger and the pain of the change, in the back of Deans Impala with your head in Cas's lap.

It should have been a simple vampire nest extermination, in, chop some heads and leave. But no. I decided to chase after vamp who was trying to escape out the window. I managed to drag him back in and chop his head off, but as I turned around I was slammed into a wall by a pissed female vampire. Yeah I might have killed her mate who was trying to scramble out the window

She grabbed me by the neck and hauled me up the wall. I tried to get free but her grip was vice strong and I struggled to breath as her grip got tighter around my windpipe

"I could kill you for killing my mate. But why when I can turn you into the thing you fear the most. Becoming a monster like me"

And with that she sank her sharp teeth into her wrist so thick blood seeped out and made me drink it. I tired to turn my head away but her grip was too strong. I could not stop her poring the blood into my mouth

She dropped me when she was satisfied when I had swallowed her blood. I coughed and tried heaving. Anything to get the vampire blood out of my system

But it was no good. I could feel the change happening

"Remarkable right, how the blood quickly takes over. You will be one of us soon. And then you and I are going to have some fun. Well me more than you" she laughed bitterly and kicked me in the ribs

"Tell me, what does it feel like. To feel your humanity slipping away like sand though your fingers"

"Heheh" I laughed "You are about to find out"

The female vampire looked confused to why I was laughing, and I grinned as her eyes started to burn out of her skull, she had no clue Cas was behind her

The bright light hurt my eyes. Great the change was almost complete I now hated bright lights

"Y/N are you hurt" Cas said as he came over to help me

"Cas, no stay back. She made me drink her blood. I'm sorry there was nothing I could do. Oh God Cas I'm a monster"

"No your not. The change is not yet complete. You need to feed on living human blood, only then will you be a fully fledged vampire"

Cas vanished from the room for a moment and was back three seconds with Dean.

"Whoa Cas what the hell.....Y/N?"

Dean came over to me. I could hear the fleshy pumps of his heart beating. I could hear the blood in his veins, the blood was calling to me. I had this burning desire to feed on his blood

"No Dean stay back. The vampire made me drink her blood. I..I I am almost one of them"

"Shit. Cas we need to get her to the bunker"

"Dean, there is nothing you can do. I'm a monster now"

"Y/N they sound like giving up words. Please tell me you have not had fresh human blood"

"No"

"Good. That's good it means your not full vamp"

\-------------------------------

I was tossing a turning in the back seat of the Impala. It was becoming too much. I need human blood I had to have it. It hurt so bad. This hunger hurt so bad

"Cas?" I struggled to say

"Yes Y/N"

"Just if the worst should happen. Tell Gabe I love him"

"Did somebody say my name"

Oh great this was all I needed my archangel boyfriend here to see what a dumb thing I did

"Brother. Y/N has been turned into a vampire and....."

"CAS" Dean shouted from the front "You didn't even give him any freaking bracing time"

"What ...Y/N. How the hell did this happen" said Gabe as he helped me to move my head into his lap. If anyone could keep me calm and take my mind off the blood lust was my Gabe

"I'm sorry honey I was stupid, I made the mistake of running after a vampire on my own. I thought I could handle it. I managed to gank the runaway but his mate who I did not see was kinda pissed I chopped her boyfriends head off and decided to turn me and I guess from her last words. Make me her bitch. But your bro over there fried her brains out"

Gabe gave a half smile to Cas and looked back at me

"Did you feed"

"No"

"Atta girl" he smiled cupping his hands on my face. I tried to look him in the eyes but I could feel the same sensation when Dean tried to come near me. I could smell his vessel's blood. The veins on his neck seem to stand up and plus at me. Taunting me, trying to make me bite him

I could not control it anymore. I made a launch for Gabe's neck

 

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/452330356299013012/

 

Cas and Gabe both had to pine me down to stop me from attacking and trying to feed

"Keep her under control till we get to the bunker. Sammy said the cure is almost ready"

\-----------------------

I was dragged snapping and snarling into a bright bunker like a wild animal. One part of me was screaming to get free a kill every living thing with blood in it. But the other half was terrified. I did not want to harm anyone

Dean and Cas tied me down to a chair

"Sammy!" Dean called "Is it ready"

"Yeah" said Sam running in with a bowl of something. He leaned down to face me

"Y/N I'm gonna give you this. It's a cure me, Dean and our grandfather found when Dean was turned into a vampire"

The bright lights, the multiple loud pumps of everyone's hearts was driving me crazy

"It will make you feel ill but that's a good thing"

"Whatever just give me the damn cure"

I drank down the liquid as fast as I could I just wanted it over with

"Nothings happening. I don't think the cur......"

I was cut off by me throwing up. I saw flashes. I saw her but hey were in reverse. Like a video tape being rewind. I saw Dean taking the blood from the vampire form the cure. I saw Gabe looking at me with what looked like pure fear at losing me. And I finally saw it all before it happened I saw her biting herself

I finally stopped being sick

"Y/N, Y/N" I could hear Gabe calling me

"Gabe?"

"It's ok now. It's over now"

"She should be fine after some rest" Sammy said

"Gabe" I croaked

"Yes cupcake. I got you. I'll look after you. Boys I am taking her someplace to rest up"

Dean was about to protest

"Dean for God's sake, he's my boyfriend and he's acting like a boyfriend, he wants to take care of me. Take me away Gabe"

"Yes Ma'am" Gabe said with the classic wiggle of his eyebrows, he picked me up bridle style and before I knew it I was in a beautiful hotel room with a large bed and a view of what must be New York City. Gabe placed me on the bed and we both crawled up against the headboard. Gabe wrapped his arms around me

"You ok now cupcake?"

"Yeah I'm fine now. I got you all to myself don't I"

"You know sugar. If you want to bite me now, I have no objections"


End file.
